


Forbidden

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hermione woke up in Malfoy Manor, she was confused. How did this happen?Oh, and of course, Malfoy likes her.Great.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :) Don't be scared! No NSFW or hurtful, though. Enjoy this really short one-shot!

She woke up. In a different place. _Where am I?_ Hermione thought, confusion rushing through her. _More importantly, how did I get here? _Slowly and terribly, she realized she was in Malfoy Manor. _No. Anything but that. _


End file.
